


Phone Winc(SEX)t

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Sam Winchester, Finger Sucking, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Pass Out After Sex, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 15, Sexual Imagery, Sibling Incest, Smut, Soulmates, Teasing, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING MATURE AUDIENCES ONLYTHIS IS WINCESTSmut/ Sex, Phone Sex/Sexting,Top!Dean, Bottom!Sam, Drabble,Sibling Incest, Needy Brothers, Soul MatesWORDS: 1019SUMMARY: (Season 15. On the Road.)Sam is helping Jody and the girls with a large vamp nest in Sioux Falls. Dean is killing ghouls 3 hours away. Dean sexts Sam. After their hunts and when they get to their motel rooms (still 3 hours apart), their phone sex continues. Smut w/o much plot.~~~~~Wincest Canon-divergent meaning the story line was completely altered from SPN canon facts on purpose. SPN Characters are not mine.~~~~~





	Phone Winc(SEX)t

Sam's in Sioux Falls helping Jody with vampires he's sure they've killed before.

Dean's 3 hours away killing ghouls he knows he's killed before.

Since they've already been in these situations, it's like clockwork. They can predict the movement of these monsters and wipe them out quickly.

All day Dean's been sending Sam dirty text messages:

Dean: I'm going to fuck you in Baby on the way back. You know this, right?

Sam: Why not on Baby?

Dean: On the hood?

Sam: Yeah.

Dean: Could just bend you over the hood and bury my face between your ass cheeks.

Sam: Fuck.

Dean: I know how you like it when I lick your hole until you scream.

Sam: Dean! I'm trying to work here!

Dean: What? You get hard in front of Jody? Whip it out & show her what a real man is made of. 🤣🤣🤣

Sam: Shut up! Jerk! Lol!

Dean: I'm hard picturing u jerking off in front of Jody.

Sam: Why?

Dean: I'm just hard picturing you jerking off.

Sam: Where are you?

Dean: A mausoleum full of dead things.

Sam: How can you think about sex while in there?

Dean: I'm thinking of your cock. That's how.

Dean: I could bend you over a coffin right now & fuck you in front of all these dried up & crusty dead people. Give them a show they haven't seen in ages.

Sam: Got to go. We're going into the nest.

Dean: Be careful Sammy.

Sam: Always. Don't get dead, jerk.

Dean: Watch your ass, bitch. That ass is my ass!

Sam: lol! You know it! <3

~~~~~~~~~~

Sam gets back to his motel and takes a hot shower. He got covered in vamp blood. There were more vamps than anticipated, but he, Jody and her girls knew what they were doing. They were able to destroy the nest quickly.

Sam lets the hot water soothe his sore muscles. He finally gets out and dresses only in his boxers. He dries his hair and then lies down.

He checks his phone. It's a little after 8:30pm. No new texts from Dean and no new calls. He calls Dean:

After 5 rings...

Dean: "Hold your damn horses! Can't a guy get a decent shower? Fuck!"

Sam: "Sorry. Want me to call back?"

Dean: "No. I'm already out and trying to dry off. You and Jody finish killing off those vamps?"

Sam: "Um hum." (Sigh.)

Dean: "Those ghouls were a bit tougher to kill than I remember. I got it done though. That shower sure felt good." (Dean hears Sam breathing a bit faster.) "What are you doing?"

Sam: "Mmm. Nothing."

Dean: "Bullshit. You're jerking off. You're in bed stroking your cock while I'm talking to you."

Sam: (Heavy sigh) "And?"

Dean's still only wearing a towel around his waist. He was at the sink combing his hair, about to brush his teeth. Now he's getting hard as he hears Sam make subtle noises he's all to familiar with while making love. It's got Dean hard.

And now his towel's on the floor.

Dean: "Tell me what you're doing?"

Sam: "I'm in bed naked. I'm stroking my very hard cock as I listen to your voice. You got me so fucking horny around Jody I should shoot you when I see you again. ... Mmm. This right here makes up for it though."

Dean: "Are you touching yourself with your other hand?"

Sam: "I'm pinching my right nipple. Uaaahhhh. It feels so good."

Dean: "You arched your back huh?"

Sam: "Mmm hum. My cock is so hard for you."

Dean: "Fuck Sammy."

Sam: "What are you doing?"

Dean: "Leaning against the bathroom vanity, stroking my own dick while listening to you."

Sam: (A bit breathless) "I'd sit up on that vanity, spread my long legs and let you pound that hard cock of yours into me so deep. Nguuhh, fuck me Dean!"

Dean: (A bit breathy himself) "Spread your legs, suck on your fingers and fuck that tight hole of yours. Let me hear you finger fuck yourself."

Sam practically contorts himself to get into a position where he can see as he slides his long spit slick fingers in and and out of his needy hole.

Sam: (Whimper. Sound of sucking. Moaning and a gasp.) "Dean." (Grunt.) "Oh shit! That's it! You fuck me so good!"

Dean quickly finds his lube and uses some as he masturbates.

Dean: (Moans) "That's it sweetheart. Fuck yourself real good for me."

Sam: (Sam hears the sound of a bottle snicking open. He has memories of when Dean would lube up his hole and fuck him into next week.) "Fuck me harder!" (He hears the sound of the lube sqelching on Dean's cock as Dean strokes himself harder.) "My hole is perfectly stretched out for you right now. I need you so much."

Dean: (Sam's voice is killing him.) "I'm right here Sammy. Touch your face. Your lips. That's me kissing you. I'm touching my own lips."

Sam: "I'm close." (Very heavy breathing)

Dean: (He hears how wrecked Sam is.) "Cum for me. Let me hear it. Make me feel it all the way over here."

Sam: "DEAN!" (He gasps and silence.)

Sam moves his hand over his straining cock a few times while stimulating his prostate. His climax is spectacular.

Sam: "Fuck! Dean." (Trembling breathing.)

Dean: "Sammy!" (Uneven breaths and a gasp.) "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" (A slight grunt and then a long groan of pleasure.) "Ahhhh. That what awesome." (Deep breaths) "Mmmmm, Sammy."

(Silence)

Dean: "Sammy?"

(Just even breathing.)

Dean: "You... You fell asleep! ... Seriously! SAM! WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

(Nothing.)

Dean shakes his head as he hangs up his phone. "He's so getting it when we get home and I'm not talking about my dick in his sweet ass." Dean turns around to clean up in the sink. He sees himself in the mirror and smiles. "Okay, maybe he'll get my dick in his sweet ass cause DAMN!" He stretches out. "I sure as hell needed whatever the fuck THAT was."

Dean and Sam were both able to get some much needed sleep that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. Please let me know what you think. Your kudos and comments encourage me more than you could ever know. 💜


End file.
